Forever In A Dream
by loveindenial
Summary: One-sided Merthur.
1. Chapter 1

Forever in A Dream

There is a garden full of flowers and a nearby lake, and then there is the small hut where he lives. It's a small village outside Camelot and he was living there peacefully with his prince. His prince left Camelot for him and had relinquished his rights to the throne. The two of them are happy and in love.

Merlin woke up and the sudden realization hit him, it was only just a dream. How he wished he can just stay forever in that dream, in that peaceful world where Arthur reciprocated his feelings. But he realized he has an important destiny to fulfill, to make sure that Arthur will be king. That stupid dragon, why should he choose Arthur to be king. Can't it be another prince? Because if Arthur is king, he will need an heir and if he will have the same feelings for Merlin, then it can never be.

He knew this from the start, Arthur's destiny. But he can't stop himself from falling for Arthur. Arthur is a great man, the most wonderful man he ever met, but yet, he's a man. He can never be with him. Never.

Arthur knew that Merlin has feelings for him. He noticed it when Merlin would start to blush when their eyes meet or their hands brush. But he doesn't have these feelings for him, he loves Gwen. It will always be Gwen. He only looks at Merlin like a brother or his best friend.

Things started to become awkward between them and Arthur snapped at him, telling him that he will never love him, that he hates him. Tears started to fall from Merlin's eyes, he did not ask for Arthur to love him. He just wanted to stay by his side forever even if it's just being a servant.

Merlin ran as fast as he can to his room. He looked in his spell book for the spell he really needs right now. Finally, he found the spell. A spell where he can put his soul to his dreams, to be forever asleep until someone who really loves him will broke the spell. He cast the spell without thinking much of the consequences of his actions. He's fallen into a deep slumber where he'll live with his Arthur forever. Ha abandoned his destiny because he can't take the pain anymore.

The next day, Arthur was looking for Merlin when he did not show up for his morning chores. He was worried that maybe Merlin did something stupid because of what he said. Then, the realization hit him, Merlin had done something stupid. Knowing how Merlin is an idiot, he will really do something after of what he said to him. He just hopes that it's not the worst scenario.

When he arrived at the physician's chambers, he saw Merlin lying in the table with Gaius beside him. He asked him what happened and Gaius said that he just found Merlin unconscious in his bed. He's still alive but he won't wake up. He decided to tell Arthur about Merlin's magic because the only reason Gaius can see about this is magic.

Arthur was broken, he doesn't love Merlin in that way but he's still his best friend. He can't help but cry because he's the reason why Merlin did this and unconscious right now. Why does he have to be so stupid? Falling in love with the prince, but he's a man. Nonetheless a man.

Meanwhile, in Merlin's dreamland, he heard a voice calling out to him, telling him to come back. That he will treat him better than before. He can't remember whose voice is this and right now he's happy being with Arthur. But still a part of him is missing, and he doesn't know why.

-Fin

..reviews are loved. sorry if my grammar is not right.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's in The Aftermath

It's been a week since the incident happened. He feels like it's his fault why Merlin did this. He wanted to scream and yell at Merlin for doing this, for leaving him. He can never survive without him. He's the closest he has for a brother.

He never meant what he said to him, he loves him like a brother. He's one of the most important person I his life. He just snapped at him because he's very tired at that moment and he saw Gwen flirting with some of the knights while they're training. He never wanted to direct his anger on Merlin. But Merlin is just so annoying at that time but really all he did is just ask how he has been feeling.

He never deserved Merlin's love. He's an arrogant prat and a royal one. Yes, he admitted it, he's a prat, Merlin made him realized that. He can never imagine leaving his life without that idiotic but powerful manservant of his. He should be angry at him because he did not tell him that he was a sorceres. But he cannot blame him because of the ways his father taught him about magic, that it is evil.

Merlin just wanted to remain by his side but Arthur blew him off. He did not asked for his love to be reciprocated but Arthur still snapped at him. He's really sorry for what he's done. If he could only turn back time and tell him that he really needs him.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been six months and Arthur can't cope without Merlin by his side. People around him say that he should already give Merlin the proper funeral but as stubborn as he is, he won't listen to them. He believes that one day Merlin will wake up and that he'll be his manservant again.

In the afternoon, he found Gwen waiting for him in his chambers. "Arthur, I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't love you like I did before. I love someone else now. You got so preoccupied in losing Merlin that you forgotten about me."

"I did not-"

"Yes Arthur, you did. All you can think about is how lost you are without Merlin by your side. All you do when we talk is talk about him and how you should've treated him better. If I didn't know better, I think you're in love with him."

"I am not in love with him Guinevere. I love you."

"Please stop pretending. I know you still love me but it will never compare to the love you have for Merlin."

"I don't know."

Gwen went out of the room and Arthur began to feel more confused than before. Did I really love Merlin? If not, then why do I think I can never live without him? Every time I think of what I've done to him, it feels like a part of me is lost, that it will never be back until he's with me again.

Merlin's body was kept in the physician's chambers so that if anything unusual happened, Gaius can always examine him. But nothing happened except that his face looked brighter and there's a smile on his face. Little did they know that he's happy in his own little dream world.

Arthur came to the physician chambers as soon as the realization occurred to him. He's in love with his idiotic manservant. Why did he never realize it? He was so keen to die for him when the incident of Morteus Flower. He values his opinion about things more anyone. He is a lazy, useless and bumbling idiot, the worst manservant ever but he kept him as his manservant. He just hopes that they will find a cure for what Merlin had done.

When he arrived there, Gaius was out and the door to Merlin's room was slight ajar. He found Merlin still lying there but a smile on his face. He wondered if he's dreaming about him.

"Hey Merlin. You know you can wake up now. I've been a prat to you, a royal one as u say. I'm sorry for all the things that I've done, the way I treated you. Please don't leave me alone. I care about you more than anyone. You're the most important person in my life. I don't know if I can still survive the coming days without you by my side. I can't imagine forever without you. I love you, really. I love you more than anything in this world. Please come back to me Merlin. Please."

He ended up crying and tears fell to Merlin's hand. Suddenly, he felt something moved beneath his hands. "Arthur?"

"Merlin! You're alive!" He hugged Merlin as tight as he could. He doesn't want to let go. "You made me so worried that I will never be with you again."

"Why? You said you hate me?"

"Didn't you just hear me Merlin? I said I love you. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Really?" Merlin face lights up.

"Really."

"I love you too."

Finally, they kissed. For Arthur, this is the real kiss of true love. Having his destiny by his side for all of eternity is all Arthur can wish for.

-The End

Reviews are loved. Xoxo3


End file.
